Dearest Cousins
by OustxThexMainstreamxNotxRamen
Summary: Not Deleting. Discontinued for a while. IYxFB Kagome decides to go visit her cousin in Japan after living in the U.S for a few years, bringing her band mates for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok... I know.. I'm getting annoying with all these stories... BUT I CANT HELP IT!

Inu: Shut up already!

Me: NO! BITE ME!

Inu: (bites me)

Me: OWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL!

Inu: You said to bite you...

Me: RAWR!

Inu: Oo

Me: I BITE YOU BACK! (bites InuYaasha's neck)

Inu: AAAHHH! You just... EW! I've been reversed mated! NOO!

Me: Eh? O.o Ok.. here's my new story!

Disclaimer: I no own InuYasha or Fruits Basket.

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY "DEAREST COUSIN" TIFFANI!**

* * *

Dearest Cousins- Chapter 1

A 16 year old raven haired girl strummed her finger over a guitar string. She stopped and opened her chocolatey brown eyes.

"Japan... I should go back."

_'I didn't even tell her I went to America... or that Mom died. She's probably pissed. Heh... Hard to imagine her being pissed.'_

"I'll call everyone and tell em' I'm going. Maybe they'll come too."

* * *

"Stupid cat."

"Damn rat!"

"Knock it off, the both of you!"

"Umm... please stop fighting!"

A guy with orange hair and brown eyes was dressed in a pair of beige jeans and a black shirt. He was currently on the floor. His name was Kyo Sohma, age 16. Standing a few feet away from him, was another guy with greyish black hair and brown eyes. His face was wearing an angered expression. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white button up collared shirt buttoned all the way to the top. His name was Yuki Sohma, age 16.

"You two should put aside your differences and talk with each other like men." A man of 27 said. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a grey robe. His name was Shigure Sohma.

"Kyo! Are you hurt?" A girl said and kneeled next to him on the floor. She was 16 also and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Tohru Honda.

"I'm fine! That damn rat caught me off guard!"

"You're stupid. You know I wont go easy on you, cat." With that, Yuki went outside.

"I swear... I'll knock down that bastard!" Kyo shouted and went to the roof.

"I'm going upstairs now Shigure. I'll wake you guys up tomorrow morning for breakfast." Tohru said and walked up the stairs towards her room.

"Alright flower! Though I'll probably wake up from the heavenly smell!" Shigure said happily and continued reading his paper.

"Hey Mom! How are you?" Tohru said closing the door behind her. She walked over to a picture of a woman. "I'm pretty tired! It's kind of late. Good night!" She said and got ready for bed.

* * *

"I'm so excited! I cant wait to go to Japan! If you-know-who didnt have to flirt with girls, we'd be on the plane with you!" A voice said through a cell phone.

"Oh it's ok! Besides, I have business to take care of." The raven haired guitarist said.

"Ok well we'll see you tomorrow night then, right?"

"Yea. Dont worry though! I'm fine! Tell everyone not to worry about me, ok?"

"Ok. See ya!" The line disconnected and the guitarist hung up.

"Oh boy... I havent seen her in forever. I'm glad I got her address before I left."

_'It's real late. I guess I'll take a nap.'_

The guitarist fell asleep and awaited for the next day in her dreams.

_

* * *

_

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Ok. Everyone is still asleep so I can get a head start on cooking and cleaning!" Tohru said and quickly got changed into a denim skirt and a blue tank top and put her hair into pigtail braids.

She went downstairs and made a breakfast buffet and got it set up on the table. She decided since no one was awake yet, she'd start cleaning a little. Finally, Kyo came down, followed by Shigure happily singing.

"Good morning Kyo, Shigure!" Tohru said happily.

"Yea whatever." Kyo said and got milk for himself and sat down.

"Good morning my sweet, innocent flower!" Shigure sang out. Then Yuki came down half asleep.

"Good morning Yuki!"

"Morning Miss Honda." He said rubbing his eyes. They all say down and began eating.

"Finally! I thought I'd never get out of that airport!" The guitarist from before cheered. "Wow, its already noon. Guess I should have taken the plane that didnt have to stop." She hailed a taxi and was on her way with a guitar and two suitcases in tow.

Tohru was in the middle of cleaning when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it, dear Tohru!" Shigure said. He opened the door to find a girl with a guitar on the porch. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Oh yes. Does Tohru Honda live here?"

"Yes she does! Please come in!" He led her to the living room and told her to wait.

"Tohru?"

"Yes Shigure?"

"There's a pretty lady here to see you!"

"Oh! I wasnt expecting anyone!" Tohru said running into the living room. "Umm.. Hi!"

The girl stood up and dropped all of her things. "You... you havent changed at all..." She whispered loud enough for Tohru to hear.

"Excuse me? Do we know each other? If we met before, tell me. I probably forgot. I forget alot of things."

"You dont remember me... I thought so..." The girl said and looked down. Yuki and Kyo had come from their rooms and Shigure came out of the kitchen to watch. "We havent seen each other in a while, Tohru. And I guess that's my fault."

"Umm.. Who are you if you dont mind me asking?"

The girl smiled and looked up at her. "It's me... Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Ka... Kagome..." Tohru's eyes widened. The girl nodded and Tohru started to tear. "KAGOME!" She yelled and hugged her tightly. "I missed you! Where did you go!"

"I guess you want to hear everything, huh?"

"YES! Yes please tell me! Oh but I'm being rude. Kagome this is Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki Sohma." She said pointing to each of them. "You guys... this is my cousin, Kagome!"

The guys were speechless. Kagome waved slightly, but no motion was made from the 3 men.

"Umm.. Tohru? Why are they staring at me like that? Did I... did I do something wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Higurashi! But may I say, you are a beauty!" Shigure said.

"It's Kagome. And thanks I guess. You remind me of someone..."

"Shigure, you sick bastard!" Kyo yelled coming down stairs. "Yo." He said passing Kagome before he hit Shigure on the head.

"Now I know who he reminds me of!" Kagome said, scaring everybody with her sudden outburst.

"Umm.. who?"

"My friend, Miroku. Though he's a bigger lecher. He would probably have groped my dear cousin by now!" Kagome said hugging Tohru.

"That's... awkward..." Yuki stated.

"Please tell me where you've been Kagome! PLEASE!" Tohru begged. The 3 guys were shocked. They had never seen Tohru act like this in the time they've known her.

"Ok, ok! Relax!" Kagome said patting her cousin on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss Higurashi, but how old are you?"

"I'm 16. I turn 17 on June 21st."

"I see. So you're our age."

"Yep. But I'm still older than little Tohru!" Kagome giggled.

"Here! Sit down and tell me what happened!" Tohru said eagerly.

During this time, the guys got a good look at Kagome. She was wearing tight blue faded jeans and a green spagetti strap tank top. On her feet were green converse high tops. Her raven hair was tied into a messy bun and next to her, she held her guitar case.

"The reason I havent been around was because I moved to the United States 5 years ago."

"Oh wow! As in America?"

"Yea."

"So where's Aunt Sakura?" Tohru asked. She was answered with a sad expression.

"Mom... she.. Mom died, Tohru. She died when we got home from visiting you guys."

"But... I dont understand.. then where's Sota?"

"He... he died too." Kagome sighed and looked at her lap.

"What? Why didnt you come back with me and Mom?"

"Because I couldnt bother you and Aunt Kyoko! You guys were like us! We were tight on budget! So I couldnt burden you guys!"

_'You can tell they're cousins. They are both so selfless.'_ Was going through the guys' heads.

"So you went to America?"

"Yea. I used what was left of mine and Mom's money and got on a plane. And it turned out fine! I met my best friend and I moved in with her and I... I even.. I even fell in love..." Kagome blushed at the last part. "But it wouldnt work out so I'm trying to get over him."

"How are you two related?" Yuki asked.

"My Mom and her mom were cousins. I dont know what that would make us but we consider each other cousins because its easier." Kagome said.

"What do you do in America?"

"I'm in a band. I'm one of the guitarists." Kagome said patting her acoustic guitar case. "You want me to play you a song?"

"You would?"

"Sure. Why not?" She said and took out the guitar. She quickly tuned it and started playing.

_"If it makes you less sad_

_I will die by your hand_

_I hope you find out what you are_

_Already know what I am_

_And if it makes you less sad_

_we'll start talking again_

_and you can tell me how vile I already know that I am_

_I'll grow old_

_start acting my age_

_I'll be a brand new day_

_in a life that you hate_

_A crown of gold_

_A heart thats harder than stone_

_and it hurts a whole lot_

_But its missed when its gone_

_Call me a safe bet_

_I'm betting I'm not_

_I'm glad that you can forgive_

_only hoping as time goes_

_you can forget_

_If it makes you less sad_

_I'll move outta the state_

_You can keep to yourself_

_I'll keep outta your way_

_and if it makes you less sad_

_I'll take your pictures all down_

_Every picture you paint_

_I will paint myself out_

_It's as cold as a tomb_

_and it's dark in your room_

_when I sneak to your bed_

_to pour salt in your wounds_

_So call it quits_

_or get a grip_

_Say you wanted a solution_

_You just wanted to be missed_

_Call me a safe bet_

_I'm betting I'm not_

_I'm glad that you can forgive_

_only hoping as time goes_

_you can forget_

_You are calm and reposed_

_let your beauty unfold_

_pale white_

_like the skin stretched over your bones_

_Spring keeps you ever close_

_You are second hand smoke_

_You are so fragile and thin_

_standing trial for your sins_

_holding onto yourself the best you can_

_You are the smell before rain_

_You are the blood in my veins_

_Call me a safe bet_

_I'm betting I'm not_

_I'm glad that you can forgive_

_Only hoping as time goes _

_you can forget."_

"Oh wow! That was great!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Umm.. thanks... I'm also the co-singer." Kagome blushed.

"That was pretty good." Kyo said watching her.

Then a ringing sound filled the room.

"Gah! Dammit!" Kagome said picking up her cell phone. "Hello?" There was a loud noise from the other end, so Kagome pulled it away from her ear. Practically everyone heard the voice.

"Chill out, InuYasha! Jeez! Dont have a freaking cow! I'm visiting my long-lost cousin!" The person on the other side spoke quieter so no one heard.

"What do you mean I'm lying! I am not you jerk!" There was a pause.

"Shut up! You're such an ass! You'd be here with me if damn Miroku wasnt such a lecher! He gropes every cute girl he sees! He will not step two feet near my cousin! Or I'll chop his hands off!" Another pause.

"Well you tell him I will beat him to a damn bloody pulp and cut something OTHER than his hands off if he so much as TOUCHES my cousin!" Everyone heard a screech and the word 'pervert' being yelled on the other side of the line.

"No InuYasha! I wanna hang out with my cousin! Bite me you asshole!" Kagome yelled into the phone and hung up. She then proceeded to bang her head on the table. Everyone was staring at her.

"Let me guess... Tohru doesnt act like this?" Kagome asked them. They all shook their heads. "HAHA! Tohru! What have you been doing! You and me alway used to argue over stupid stuff!"

Tohru blushed. "We were little."

"Well, I should get going. Their plane landed just now and InuYasha said if I'm not at the hotel, he'll hunt me down and drag me back there." Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Oh do you have to?" Tohru asked sadly.

"Yea. They'll get worried about me. Besides, I have to stay at the hotel with InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku."

"Oh..." Tohru stared at the ground. "You just... came back after all these years and I only see you for a little while. And now you're leaving again."

"I'm sorry. If you want, you can come to the hotel anytime you want. We'll have a limo pick you up too!"

"I cant. I have to clean and cook."

"Oh. That sucks."

"I have an idea!" Shigure said happily.

"Does it have anything to do with perverted thoughts?" Kyo asked dully.

"Nuh uh!"

"Then what is it, Shigure?"

"Before we go into detail, how long are you staying?"

"Well... I asked everyone... and we might stay for a year or two to go on tour in Japan."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yep."

"Well... Kagome and her lady friend can stay in one guest room and the two boys can stay in the other guest room!"

"What!" Kyo yelled.

"I cant do that!" Kagome said. "You guys would get annoyed with us! And besides, I couldnt do that to you! You've taken care of my cousin so well! I cant and I wont!"

"It doesnt matter! This is my house and I'm allowing you to! For a price..."

"Before this goes any further, what's the price?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a monthly payment of 600 U.S dollars and helping out around the house."

"That's alot of money!" Kyo shouted.

"No it isnt. So that's all? Are you sure? I dont wanna impose." Kagome asked unsure.

"I dont mind. And I want our little flower to be happy!"

"Flower?"

"Yes. Flower."

"Umm... I guess. But if you get annoyed, just tell me and we're out. Ok?" Kagome held out her hand.

"It's a deal." Shigure said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Kagome! You're staying!" Tohru said and hugged Kagome for dear life.

"Yea. By the way, what school do you go to?"

"Kuwaia High School. Why?" Kagome grinned.

"Well... how would you feel if you got 4 more class mates?"

"You mean..."

"I might... I'll have to ask everyone. But we should still be in school. InuYasha and Miroku are 17 so they'd be 3rd years and Sango and I are 16 so we'd be 2nd years." Kagome grinned. "I just gotta see if they're up to it. I dont wanna work all day. And I wanna see what goes on around here. Are you still friends with Uotani and Hanajima?"

"Yea! They'll be excited to know that you're back!"

"This is happening awfully fast." Yuki sighed.

"Quit whining, rat!"

"Shut up, you stupid cat."

"Uhh... why are you calling Kyo a cat? And why are you calling Yuki and rat?" Kagome asked.

"Oh... umm.. no reason Miss Higurashi." Yuki answered.

"I told you before, its Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

"Yea, yea Kagome. Whatever." Kyo said.

"I'm bored. Does anyone know martial arts?" Kagome asked.

"Yea. Kyo and Yuki do. Why? You know some things?"

"Yep. I was on my own for 6 years so I had to protect myself! And when you train with a half demon, it kinda gets you in shape!" Kagome said cracking her hips and knuckles. "So, who wants to take me on?"

"We dont wanna hurt you." Kyo said looking at her.

"Fine tough guy. Let's see how bad you can hurt me! You. Me. Outside. Now!" Kagome said walking out the door.

"This'll be fun, wont it flower?" Shigure asked.

"I dont know. Someone will get hurt."

"I'll go easy on her." Kyo said walking outside.

Kagome was waiting outside patiently. Kyo walked in front of her.

"Are ya ready?" Kagome asked.

"Bring it on!"

And the spar begun. Kyo had thrown a few punches but Kagome dodged them.

"Come on! This is weak!" Kagome said and punched his stomach. "You're leaving yourself wide open!"

"Lucky shot! Bet you cant hit me again!" Kyo said gaining his breath back.

"I bet you I can!" Kagome said annoyed. She bent down and tried to kick Kyo's feet out from underneath him but failed. Kagome was getting angry. "Thats it!" She yelled and punched him in the face... HARD. Kyo stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didnt mean to hit you that hard!" Kagome said and ran over to him, helping him up. "Jeez. I'm sorry!" Kagome said and made a very big mistake. She hugged him...

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUN!

Inu: I was... I was... I was reversed mated! You marked me! That is so wrong!

Me: I dont know what I did! I just did it!

Inu: Now we're mates!

Me: ...COOL!

Inu: I'm going to die...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: OH MATE!

Inu: Yes... mate?

Me: Say the disclaimer.. please...

Inu: Lexi doesn't own InuYasha..

Me: (hands Inu paper)

Inu: What?

Me: Read it!

Inu: But that doesn't mean she cant torture him...

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY "DEAREST COUSIN" TIFFANI!

'thoughts'

sounds(its onamonopia or however the hell you spell it)

__

Last Time:

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Kagome said and ran over to him, helping him up. "Jeez. I'm sorry!" Kagome said and made a very big mistake. She hugged him...

Dearest Cousins- Chapter 2

POOF!

Kagome lifted up the cat that was in the place of where Kyo once was.

"Ummm... Kyo?" Kagome asked the cat.

"Whadda you want!" The cat answered.

"You... you turned into a cat..." Kagome said with wide eyes.

"Yea, so? You gunna scream?"

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Kagome screamed and hugged him tighter. "Why didn't you tell me you can turn into a cat! That's so adorable!"

Kyo's cat form blushed.

"Kagome! There's something you should know about our family!" Shigure said.

"So do you two turn into animals too?" Kagome asked and smiled evilly.

"Miss Honda... I don't like the look your cousin is making." Yuki said and stepped away.

"Aw come on! I wanna see! I wont tell!" Kagome said and hugged Yuki.

"Umm.. Kagome? Please calm down." Tohru said and sweat dropped.

"A MOUSE! SO CUTE!" She shrieked.

"Miss Kagome. You're crushing me." Yuki said hoarsely from the bone crushing hug.

"Don't I get a hug?" Shigure whined.

"Hugs all around!" Kagome giggled and hugged Shigure.

"You're a... a... a... DOG! AWESOME!"

"Umm... Everyone... Lets go inside." Tohru said pushing Kagome into the house.

"Let me explain. The Sohma family is cursed so some of us transform into an animal of the Chinese zodiac when we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex."

"But the cat isn't part of the zodiac." Kagome said picking up Kyo and hugging him tight.

"Yes well the 12 animals plus the cat." Shigure explained. Kagome smiled.

"Good because I love cats! Cats are the best!"

"THEY ARE NOT KAGOME!" A voice yelled.

"Oh no... he's here..." Kagome sighed. Just then someone bursted through the door. He had silver hair down to his lower back with golden eyes and two triangular dog ears on the top of his head. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a red muscle shirt.

"InuYasha... What are you doing here?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"I'm doing what I said wench! I told you I'd track you down if you weren't at the hotel room!"

"Umm... Are you guys dating?" Tohru asked from behind Kagome.

That earned a blush from both teens.

"NO WAY! WHO'D WANNA DATE A WENCH LIKE HER! SHE ALWAYS STARTS FIGHTS WITH ME!" InuYasha yelled pointing to Kagome.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WERENT SUCH A JACKASS, WE WOULDNT ARGUE!"

"SHUT UP YOU WENCH!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU EVER CALL ME, YOU STUBBORN ASS!"

"NO! I CAN CALL YOU BITCH, SLUT, WHORE... THE LIST GOES ON!"

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE SUCH A JERK!"

"BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU DAMMIT!" Then there was silence.

"Y-you were... worried... about me?" Kagome said staring at him wide eyed.

"No! I mean... I was... and... Miroku and Sango were too..." InuYasha stumbled and blushed.

"AW! Thanks InuYasha!" Kagome giggled and rubbed his ears.

"K-Kagome! W-what are you doing!"

"Oh stop! You like it when I rub your-"

"Kagome, I don't think it's good to discuss what you and InuYasha do in private while in the public of a beautiful woman such as this." A guy said grabbing Tohru's hands and getting down on one knee. He had black hair tied into a rat-tail at the base of his neck and navy eyes. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a purple button up shirt over a white wife beater.

"AAH! I WASNT GUNNA SAY THAT YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Kagome screeched.

"YOU LECHER! I TURN MY BACK FOR A SECOND AND YOU'RE GONE LIKE THE WIND!" A girl Kagome's age said and whacked the guy in the head. She had dark brown, almost black, hair down to her waist and medium brown eyes with magenta eye shadow. She was wearing tight blue faded jeans like Kagome and a dark blue thick strapped tank top.

"I'm sorry my love! But I heard Kagome and InuYasha fighting so I decided to stop them!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled.

The there was a popping noise and three naked men stood in front of everyone.

"GAH!" Tohru screamed and turned around.

"SHIT!" Miroku and InuYasha yelled at the same time and turned around also.

"Wow..." Sango said staring at the three guys.

"This is... the third time... I've seen a naked guy..." Kagome said with wide eyes looking at them.

"What was your first and second?" Tohru asked with her eyes covered.

"The first was when I walked in on InuYasha in the shower and the second was when InuYasha-" Kagome said but was cut off by InuYasha's hand.

"Ok Kagome! They don't need to know that!"

"What were you two lovers doing?" Miroku said hinting at something perverted.

"Nothing that's going through your head." InuYasha said.

"Well actually it was kinda sad. InuYasha was-" She was once again cut off by InuYasha's hand.

"Enough Kagome!"

"Ok! Ok!" During this time, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure got dressed.

"So... lovely Kagome, who are your friends?" Shigure asked.

"Hey! Who are you to call Kagome that!" InuYasha growled.

"Shut up, InuYasha." Kagome sighed.

"Ok. This is my best friend Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku. You guys, this is my cousin Tohru and her roommates, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure Sohma." Kagome said pointing at each of them.

"Ah! The lovely mistress Tohru! I never dreamed you would be this stunning!" Miroku said clasping her hands in his once again.

"Umm.. T-Thank you..." Tohru blushed. Kyo and Yuki glared at Miroku and Kagome got pissed.

"I was wonder if you would do me the honors of bearing my children?" He asked seriously. Tohru turned bright red and hell was unleashed. (a/n: coughKAGOMEcough)

"MIROKU! I'LL KILL YOU! I SAID NOT TO TOUCH MY COUSIN YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!" Kagome said tackling him to the ground and started beating him to death.

"I'M SORRY KAGOME! I DIDNT MEAN IT!" Miroku cried out in pain. InuYasha shook his head and Sango glared at Miroku.

"Kagome, save some for me. I want a turn at killing him." Sango said in a deadly tone.

"Go right ahead!" Kagome said and kicked Miroku where the sun don't shine.

"Ouch." He wheezed and Sango dragged him outside to continue his beatings.

"NO! PLEASE! IT DOESNT BEND THAT WAY! NO, MY LOVE! DONT!"

"Stupid pervert hitting on my cousin. I should kill him. Take my guitar and beat him over the head with it." Kagome muttered. Tohru was standing where Miroku had just held her hands. Everyone else was in shock.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry Tohru. He's like that. Miroku's just too perverted for his own good. But we gotta leave now. After seeing us and how crazy we are, I don't think you'd be able to put up with us." Kagome laughed slightly.

"Nonsense! This will make everything much more interesting! Besides, we want our little flower happy!" Shigure said happily. "And we'll have two more pretty girls under our roof!"

"Oh no... Another Miroku..." InuYasha said with slit eyes.

"Not necessarily. Shigure is in a 'look, don't touch' category. But I do believe your friend is in the 'touch' section." Yuki said.

"Yea. We need to keep a leash on him when we go to the mall." InuYasha sighed.

"That's just sad. The guy's got no self control." Kyo said from the couch.

"If I recall Kyo, you couldn't control your temper and ended up hurting Tohru. And then there was that time-"

"WHAT! HE HURT TOHRU! I'LL KILL HIM!" Kagome yelled trying to attack Kyo. InuYasha held her around the waist and hugged her tight so she wouldn't move.

"Kagome! Calm down!"

"NO! HE HURT HER! He... he hurt the only one who..." Kagome started and teared.

"I'm ok, Kagome! Really! See? I'm fine!" Tohru said trying to calm her down.

Kagome stopped struggling and slipped out of InuYasha's grip.

"I'm gunna go take a walk. I haven't been here in a while so I wanna see if things have changed." Kagome said quietly and walked out.

"Wench, I'm coming wi-"

"No." Kagome said with venom. "I'm going alone. And anyway... I have somewhere... to visit..." She said and looked at them.

She walked out the door and Sango and Miroku came in. They immediately sensed the tension in the room and knew what was up.

"Tell me..." Tohru said and looked up at the trio. "What happened to my cousin? What did she go through?"

The three turned serious.

"It's... it's not a very good story." Sango said looking angry.

"We only know part of it. The truth is... we found Kagome like you'd find a stray dog."

"What... what happened? Please..."

"I'll tell you on one condition. You mustn't tell Kagome we told you." Tohru nodded and Sango told her.

_

* * *

Flashback to 5 Years Ago_

"Where are we going to find a guitarist on such short notice?" An 11 year old Sango asked.

"Yes. We wont be able to have a good band unless we have a co-singer and co-guitarist for InuYasha." A 12 year old Miroku said.

"Keh. We're fine the way we are!" A 12 year old InuYasha said.

"No we aren't! And I'd prefer if we get a girl!" Sango pouted.

"Hey! Do you hear that?" InuYasha asked.

"No. We don't have your demon hearing."

"It sounds like screaming!" InuYasha yelled and ran towards it.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!"

They came to an alley where a bunch of guys were surrounding something.

"You're a pretty little thing. First we'll torture you then I'll have some fun." The guy dubbed leader chuckled.

"No... stop it... go away..."

They all laughed at her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed and shot a blue light from her hand.

"SHIT! She's a reincarnation of a sacred priestess! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" The guys ran off and the person fell to the floor singing to herself quietly.

"Sad, small, sweet, so delicate

We used to be this dying breed

I got a bad feeling about this

I got a bad feeling about this."

"She's singing." Sango whispered.

"You kept still until the long drive home

You slept safe and close to the window...

I got a bad feeling about this

I got a bad feeling about...

Who's to say you'll have to go

Well say you'll have to go

To hell with you and all your friends

To hell with you and all your friends, it's on

Sad, small, sure in porcelain

You're skin and bones, I'm a nervous wreck

I got a bad feeling about this

I got a bad feeling about this

Who's to say you'll have to go

Well say you'll have to go

To hell with you and all your friends

To hell with you and all your friends, it's on."

"She sings so sadly." Miroku whispered trying to listen. InuYasha and Sango nodded.

"I got a bad feeling about this

I got a bad feeling about...

Anyone will do tonight

Anyone will do tonight

Close your eyes, just settle, settle

Close your eyes, just settle, settle

Anyone will do tonight

Anyone will do tonight

Close your eyes, just settle, settle." Her voice started breaking at the end and she went into sobbing.

"Hey." Her head shot up and looked up at InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. "Are you ok?"

"Fine. Just peachy."

"Why are you out here?" Sango asked and kneeled next to her.

"It's none of your business. Just go away."

"No. We cant just leave you here." Miroku said.

"Yes you can. Go or I'll use force to make you leave." She whispered.

"Purify us. We don't care. But we aren't leaving you here." InuYasha said picking her up bridal style and carrying her away.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN! DO YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW THAT BAD! MY MOM AND BROTHER DIED IN A CAR CRASH OK! SO I CAME HERE! ARE YOU HAPPY! NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

"No. You'll live with either Sango or me and my brother."

"What about me?" Miroku asked.

"You live with us Miroku and besides, if you did live alone I wouldn't trust you with her."

"Let go... please... Just leave me to die... I want to see them again... I'm alone... I don't want to be alone anymore..."

"You're not. Now you have us. My name is Sango, this is Miroku, and the one who's carrying you is InuYasha."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"It was sad... She was broken and alone inside and out." Sango said looking at the door.

"Wait, you said that she shot a blue light out of her hand and she's a reincarnation of a priestess?" Yuki asked.

"Yea. She can purify things and can heal injuries. But sometimes she doesn't want them to heal." Miroku said.

"How can something like that exist?" Kyo asked.

"It does. It's like InuYasha is a half demon and you guys have your curse. I could tell from when you guys uhh.. 'poofed'." Sango said.

"I wonder where Kagome went." InuYasha sighed.

"Wait... you said her name." Shigure said confused.

"Yea, what of it?"

"So far I've heard you only yell her name and call her a wench."

"Don't let it fool you. InuYasha has a thing for Kagome." Miroku said. "He told me a year after we met her."

"I DID NOT, LECHER!"

"I know where she went. I'll be back later, ok Shigure?" Tohru said running for her coat.

"Ok, Flower! Be safe!"

"Wait... I'm going with you." InuYasha said.

"Umm.. alright. Miroku and Sango can stay here then. We'll be back soon!"

"Bring Kagome back, InuYasha!"

* * *

"This is it... This is where they were buried..." Kagome said and walked over to two headstones that held her brother and mother's ashes.

"Hey Sota. What's up? You know... I met someone I think you'd like. His name is InuYasha. He's a half dog demon. You probably would consider him your role model. He's strong, stubborn like me, nice when he wants to be, and he's... cute... He has dog ears too. Cool right?"

She was talking to the grave and was getting no answer so she continued.

"I miss you baby bro. I really want you to come back to me. But I guess you're happier. Can't say the same for me. But I'm getting by. See ya around kiddo! I'll never forget you and you'll never forget me! Love ya!" Kagome kissed her fingers and touched the headstone with them. Then she went to the one right next to it.

"Hey Mom. I know... You're probably worried sick. But I'm eating ok and I'm safe. Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha are taking good care of me. And before you say anything, InuYasha is just a friend. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner. I guess... I guess I was scared. But I'm fine. I'm part of a band and I'm going back to a public school for this year. The private tutoring was ok for the past few years. But I need to interact with people my age. That's probably why you always made me go to school, right?"

Again, she received no answer and kept speaking.

"I always was wondering when you'd come back home to me with Sota. But... you're not. Not ever. It's pretty stupid of me to wish that though, huh? I miss you so much. I don't know how long I'll be able to last." Kagome leaned her head against the stone that held her mother's name and whispered as if someone was holding her and listening to every word.

"I miss you! I want you to come back! Please... for me! You and Sota come back to me! It's not right! You just left me here! I was alone... I need you guys here! With me! There are so many things you missed and you'll never get to see! You missed the first show I sang at! You missed the crowd cheering for me and everyone! You'll never see me go out on my first date because I never had it yet! You'll never see me get married! You wont be next to me when I have my children! Your grandchildren! You aren't here for me when I cry!" She yelled and hugged the stones for comfort as tears spilled down her face.

* * *

"This is it. This is the only cemetery in the whole city. She's gotta be here." Tohru whispered.

"Look! There she is!"

When they got close they heard her crying and talking.

"Shh."

"You'll never scold me for getting a bad grade. You'll never tell me to do chores. You'll never yell at me for staying out too late! You'll never tease me about when I get my first kiss! You wont be there for me when I have a problem! You wont give me advice! You aren't there to comfort me when I'm upset! You aren't gunna be able to watch me while I get older! You wont see my children get older! You're missing out on everything! And I am too!"

"She's crying so much..." Tohru said starting to tear.

"I'll never be able to see Sota graduate High School! Or Elementary School for that matter! He'll never get to go to college like you told him too! He wont get to be a Soccer Player like he wanted! He didn't even get to play in his first Soccer Tournament with his team! Please come back! I miss your smiles! I miss your laughs! Please! I need you guys!"

She choked and started hitting the stones. Rain was drizzling lightly.

"IT ISNT FAIR! I LOVED YOU GUYS! YOU WERE ALL I HAD! AND I NEVER TOOK ANYTHING FOR GRANTED! I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME AND I ALWAYS SPENT TIME WITH YOU GUYS! THAT'S WHY I NEVER HAD ANY FRIENDS! I WAS ALWAYS WITH YOU GUYS! SO WHEN YOU BOTH DIED, I DID TOO!"

She stopped as the rain started to pour down.

"I'm still here... in a body... But I'm empty inside. My heart is closed off to everyone. And my mind... my mind keeps repeating that it's MY fault you died. And honestly... it is... It's all my fault. And if it wasn't for me, you'd both still be here... I'm sorry... I'm SO sorry!"

The rain soaked her and she stood up slowly.

"Mommy... you chose to protect one of your children... and you left the other alone in the world without any consolation... But I know it isn't your fault... It's mine... ALL MINE! Goodbye Mom, Sota. I love you two more than air... more than life itself."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her soaked form and walked down the road back to the house she'd be staying.

Me: Ok.. If you aren't crying... then WOW! Because I am hysterical... And my eye liner and eye shadow is dripping everywhere... And my mom keeps asking, "What the fuck happened? Why are you crying!"

Random Quotes From Random People: "Who the fuck names a baby store 'Osh Kosh BiGosh'!" -My friend Megan. We were in our lunch period and out of nowhere she said it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me: Sorry to the TWO people that reviewed... but I'm still continuing with the story.. It's dedicated to my cousin for a reason and I WILL NOT stop. Now I know it may suck in the beginning, but it WILL get better. You just gotta ride it through till' the end._**

****

**Disclaimer: Not yet but I'm still tryin'!**

**

* * *

**

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY "DEAREST COUSIN" TIFFANI!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Singing Lyrics"**_

_**Lyrics from stereo**_

_thoughts_

"speaking"

_

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

_"Mommy... you chose to protect one of your children... and you left the other alone in the world without any consolation... But I know it isn't your fault... It's mine... ALL MINE! Goodbye Mom, Sota. I love you two more than air... more than life itself."_

_Kagome wrapped her arms around her soaked form and walked down the road back to the house she'd be staying._

* * *

Dearest Cousins- Chapter 3

"So, do you think Kagome's ok?" Miroku asked, wanting to break the tension in the room.

"She's fine. And if I know InuYasha, he wont anything happen to her." Sango said pacing the floor.

"I know what will get your minds away from that! We'll tell everyone about one another! Let's let the pretty Sango go first!" Shigure said happily.

"Umm.. sure." Sango said blushing slightly. Miroku shot a silent death glare to Shigure.

"Well... I'm Sango Taijiya. I'm 16 years old and I'm the bassist for our band, 'Tainted Blood'. I love collecting old weapons from the Feudal Era and I have a two-tailed demon cat named Kirara. I used to live in a foster home because my whole family died when I was younger. But once I was 11, I ran away and got an apartment. I was able to pay for everything with my family's money. I met InuYasha and Miroku in school and when we met Kagome, she moved in with me. InuYasha was already rich so he and his brother helped pay for Kagome's and my necessities. But later we just moved in with him and Miroku with much complaining from Kagome. Once we started touring around the Atlantic Coast, we were home schooled. Now, me and Kagome are best friends." Sango smiled at the memories.

"And you, young sir?" Shigure asked looking at Miroku.

"Sure. My name is Miroku Houshi. I'm 17 years old but the 1 year age difference will never keep me away from my dearest Sango!"

"Pervert." Sango muttered.

"Anyway, I'm the drummer for, 'Tainted Blood' and I've been best friends with InuYasha for as long as I can remember. My hobbies include finding beautiful girls and ridding them of their burdens, playing the drums, and being near my lovely Sango. My parents died when I was a small child and InuYasha and his brother took me in. And I have to say in my whole lifetime I've only kissed one girl and she will always be the one for me!"

Sango blushed. "Stupid perv. Anyway, what about you guys?"

"Yuki, you go first!"

"Alright Miss Taijiya."

"Sango."

"NO! The soon-to-be Mrs. Houshi!"

"NO YOU DAMN PERV! I AM SANGO AND THATS HOW I WANNA BE ADDRESSED AS!" Sango yelled at Miroku. Then she gave a sweet smile to Yuki. "Please begin."

"I'm Yuki Sohma and I'm 16. I was born in the year of the rat. I've lived with my parents for a while but I ended up with Shigure so I could leave the Sohma estate. I usually like gardening in my spare time and I'm part of the student council at our high school."

"Really... Ok next!"

"Go on Kyo! Tell them about yourself!"

"This is stupid!"

"JUST DO IT OR I'LL GET MY HIRAIKOTSU FROM THE TOUR BUS AND WHACK YOU WITH IT!" Sango screamed, standing over Kyo with sparks in her eyes.

"F-fine!"

"Good." Sango grinned. "Continue."

"I'm Kyo Sohma and I like practicing martial arts. I'm 16 and I transform into the cat. My parents died and I lived with my Master for a long time until he went training and I moved in with Shigure. And my dream is to CRUSH that DAMN RAT!"

"Vicious... But nothing like my loving Sango!" Miroku said and caressed Sango's behind.

"STUPID LECHER!"

BAM!

"Oh my love... Why do you hurt me so?"

"Because you're a pervert and a lecher with horrible habits!"

"My turn!" Shigure sang and got everyone's attention.

"Let's see... I'm Shigure Sohma and I'm 27!"

"WHAT! You're 27? You look younger though." Sango said.

"Why? Do you think I'm dashing?"

"N-no."

"Are you sure, lovely?"

"When the girl says no, she means it." Miroku said trying to stay calm.

"Very well." Shigure sighed. "Well, I was born in the year of the dog and I'm a novelist! I have two best friends and an editor that wont get off my case!"

"That's because you torture the poor woman."

"Ah, yes."

* * *

"I can't do it anymore." Kagome whispered, rubbing her upper arms for warmth.

_I shouldn't have worn a tank top. I'm freezing. But it's not as cold as my heart._

"I should... head back. My head is throbbing." She looked up and say two figures moving towards a forest. One was rather small and the other was tall. Once she got a closer look, she gasped.

"MOM! SOTA!" At the calling of that, the two figures looked her way and ran into the forest.

"WAIT! MOM! SOTA! COME BACK!" And she gave chase.

_They were alive? They were alive this whole time? How can that be? I don't care! They're back!_

She ran into a small, muddy clearing and she saw shadows run towards a little creek.

"HEY! YOU GUYS! STOP! ITS ME! KAGOME!" She ran as fast as she could but slid on the mud and down a steep hill.

* * *

"Why is she running towards the forest?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the wench has finally lost it."

"WAIT! MOM! SOTA! COME BACK!" They heard her scream.

"What? How can that be? They're dead..."

"She's hallucinating! Come on!" InuYasha ran after Kagome as fast as the mud would allow him without slipping.

_What's wrong with her? Why's she doing this? Come one Kagome... Besides Sango and Miroku, you were the only person who accepted me._

* * *

"M-Mom? W-where'd you go?" Kagome asked, stopping quick for a breath. "Sota? Where-" She was cut off when she went into a coughing fit.

_Everything is... getting so blurry. And my head. It feels like it's gunna burst. I think I'll lie down for a minute. But only for a minute... I'm so tired..._

Kagome fainted and slid further down the muddy hill, into the small creek.

* * *

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!" InuYasha yelled.

"Do you- Do you know where she is?" Tohru breathed out.

He sniffed the air and growled.

"I can't smell her. The stupid rain is ruining her scent."

"Wait, look! Are those her footprints?"

InuYasha looked down at the trail of footprints in the mud. And the shoes were... converse.

"KAGOME!" He yelled and ran where the prints were leading.

_Please be ok._

* * *

"Should we go out and look for them? They've been gone for TOO long."

"Sango. We must trust InuYasha and Kagome. We know them and we know that they're reckless. But that doesn't mean they'd hurt themselves intentionally."

"I guess so. But I'm so worried."

Miroku pulled her into an embrace and held her tight.

"I am too."

Sango blushed slightly but let him comfort her.

_Miroku..._

* * *

"Can you see her?" Tohru asked frantically.

"No!" InuYasha called and kept running. They came up to a creek where they caught there breath.

_It smells like Kagome._

He shot his head up and looked in the creek.

"Kagome?" He saw a body in the ankle deep water and slowly walked over.

_It is... Kagome._

"KAGOME!" He ran over to her and shook her.

"No... Is she hurt?"

"She looks ok. But she's freezing! And she passed out."

"We have to hurry and get her home!"

InuYasha nodded and took off his shirt to put on her.

_It may not be much but at least her arms will be a little warmer._

Tohru blushed slightly at how close he was being towards her cousin.

_I think he really loves her..._

"OI! Hurry it up! We gotta get her home! NOW!"

"Oh right! Sorry!" And she ran after them.

_Kagome, I'll protect you. I'll always be by your side._

* * *

"OK! I CANT TAKE IT!" Sango yelled jumping up. "I'm not just gunna sit here! They could be really hurt!"

"But what can we do Miss Taijiya? It's not like we know where they are."

"My name is Sango! And we have to at least-" The door slid open harshly and there was a sight to see.

"Try? InuYasha? Where's your shirt? And what happened to- KAGOME!" She ran over to them.

"We need blankets!" Tohru yelled and scrambled around trying to get as much as she could.

"Get them ready! Where's the nearest shower?"

"This isn't the time to be taking a shower InuYasha! Kagome's hurt!"

"Shut up Miroku! I'm putting her in with the hot water on! I think that'll do better than blankets!"

"This way!" Shigure said, acting serious. InuYasha shifted Kagome and went after him.

"Make the water as warm as possible with out her getting burnt!"

Shigure obeyed and InuYasha took his shirt off of Kagome so she was in her tank top.

_Oh boy... She'd kill me if she knew what I was about to do..._

He took off her jeans and, to his luck, she was wearing a pair of his boxers.

_HEY! That's where they went! Sneaky wench. But I gotta hurry!_

He sat on the shower floor with her on his lap, not caring that he was fully clothed.

"Hey."

"Yes?" Shigure asked. He was pretty stunned that InuYasha had the guts to do what he just did.

"Tell Sango that I'm staying with Kagome tonight. And tell Miroku not to think any perverted thoughts, ok?"

"Okie dokie. Just make sure she's ok."

InuYasha nodded and watched Kagome for any signs of moving.

* * *

_I don't think I've ever seen that kind of devotion. He seems hard headed and too stubborn to realize his true feelings though. He may think its a crush but its something much more._

"Is she ok?" Sango asked quietly.

"She's still out but InuYasha is in the shower with her at the moment. And he told me to tell you he's staying with Kagome tonight."

Miroku grinned and Sango nodded.

"Oh yes! And he said for Miroku to not think perverted thoughts and they aren't naked in the shower!"

Miroku's grin fell and Sango nodded again, punching him in the shoulder.

"Sango, you can stay in my room tonight." Tohru said.

"Ok. That's fine. I just hope Kagome gets better." A ringing erupted the tense yet calm room.

"Hello?" Miroku answered.

_"Miroku... where is my annoying brother?"_

"Oh hey Sesshomaru! What's up?"

_"Do not change the subject. Where is he?"_

"He's kinda busy. Kagome is desperately sick and he's in the shower with her."

_"... I'm guessing they are clothed. Is she alright? Was it my annoying twit of a brother's fault?"_

"Not at all! She fainted in the rain and she was only in a tank top."

_"I see... Well give her my greetings and best wishes that she becomes well. And tell my brother that the tour bus should be arriving tomorrow."_

"Sure Sesshomaru!"

_"Very well. I'll be checking up on you and I may even visit sometime. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye!" Miroku hung up and sighed. "That man is all work and no play. I'm surprised he hasn't gone crazy yet!"

"Who was that Miroku?" Sango asked, looking up at him from her stop on the floor.

"It was the stoic King that only cares if Kagome is alright."

"Sesshomaru? What'd he say?"

"He said he may visit us and that the tour bus will be here tomorrow sometime."

"If I wasn't in such a bad mood, I'd be happy." Sango sighed.

* * *

_I hope this is enough time in the warm water. I don't wanna have her sick._ InuYasha stood up with Kagome and grabbed the towels.

"Wake up soon, Kags." Once he dried her off, he stripped down to his boxers and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"SANGO!" He shouted.

"Yea InuYasha?" She answered. She was obviously worried. "How is she?"

"A little warmer. Do you think you can get her a change of clothes?"

"InuYasha... I think I should change her. I mean... I don't think Kagome would be happy if you did. And umm... I think you should get dressed as well." Sango looked at his attire and laughed at him.

"If only Kagome was awake. She's be blushing like crazy!" Sango laughed and went downstairs.

"W-wait! Whadda' ya mean she'd be blushing! Why!" InuYasha blushed and turned. "Keh. Not like I care."

* * *

"How is Kagome? Is she ok? Did she wake up?" Tohru asked.

"She's still out of it. I'm getting her clothes. I don't know. No. There! That answers your questions!" Sango grinned and went through Kagome's suitcase. "Damn woman! How much can she fit into a suitcase?" She yelled as she shifted through everything.

"Why, Love? What's in there?" Miroku asked peering over her shoulder.

"Nothing, perv. Just alot of notebooks and-" Sango stopped when she found something. "Oh... my... god..." She instantly blushed and hid that item, and grabbed Kagome some sleepwear and shut the suitcase tight.

Everyone was looking at Sango, who was still sitting in front of the suitcase as red as possible.

"Come on! Whatever's in there can't be that bad!" Kyo said. Sango turned to face him and started laughing.

"Miss Sango, what's wrong?" Yuki asked. She was rolling on the floor from laughter.

"Help.." She rasped out. "I've fallen and I can't get up!" She giggled. "Oh god... Kagome is sick!"

"Sango dear, what was in there?" Miroku asked helping her up. She slapped his hands away and tried to calm down.

"N-nothing. I'm gunna go help with Kagome now." She walked over to the stairs and stopped. "And if ANY of you open the suitcase, I'll murder you painfully slow, chop your bodies up into pieces, and feed them to homeless people. Got it?" They all nodded dumbly. "Good." She smiled and continued her way upstairs.

"My, she's scary." Shigure said with wide eyes. Miroku sighed happily.

"Yes, and I love her!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**T.B.C**_

_**AN: Nice threat from Sango. I use that on people. R&R!**_


End file.
